


Egy angyal bosszúja

by EvaldReyklaniMark



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Torture
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaldReyklaniMark/pseuds/EvaldReyklaniMark
Summary: Az Armageddon elmaradt, viszont Crowley és Azirafael büntetése nem





	Egy angyal bosszúja

**Author's Note:**

> Megnéztem a Good Omens sorozatot, és így egyrészt nem érdemeltük meg ezt az ajándékot, mert ez egy ajándék, másrészt meg tényleg fluffot akartam írni. Úgyse hiszi el senki, de ettől még igaz. Csak aztán belegondoltam a plotba és így… óh, wait. Óh ne. Ezt ne. Aztán meg végül de. Amúgy nem tudom, hogy miért írok ilyeneket, lehet, hogy a bennem és körülöttem lévő negatív érzelmek és társaik így kerülnek levezetődésre. Ugyanitt: Nézzétek a Good Omens sorozatot. Ja igen, kicsit összemosódtak a könyvbéli és a sorozatbeli dolgok, elnézést érte.

Már kilenc napja esett az eső. Azirafael egy kicsit kezdte unni, ami azt illeti, mert bár szívesen tartózkodott a szobájában, azért nem bánta azt, hogyha nem ázik ronggyá, amikor két percre kiugrik a lakásából.  
Egyáltalán nem voltak ellenére a száraz, borongós napok, a napsütés órák, a köd fedte tájak, meg egyáltalán bármi olyan, amiben nem szerepelt komoly mennyiségű eső.

De hát az időjárást nem tudta befolyásolni, és ugyanúgy elege volt már a folyamatos esőzésből, mint bármelyik másik halandónak. Pedig ez a negyven napos viharhoz viszonyítva, csak egy könnyed kis zápornak számított, de ettől függetlenül bosszantotta Azirafaelt.  
Persze, ha teljesen őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor nem az időjárással volt baja, bár azzal is, hanem, hogy lassan egy hete nem látta már Crowleyt. A meg-sem-történt-Apokalipszis óta minden nap meglátogatta, folyton ott zsongott körülötte és magához képest is drámaibban viselkedett, amiért Azirafaelnek nem egyszer rá kellett szólnia.

Azonban egy percig sem bánta, hiszen így egyrészt mind a ketten biztosak lehettek abban, hogy a másikat nem fogta el a saját oldala, másrészt pedig élvezte a társaságát, még akkor is, hogyha ezt nem mondta ki hangosan. Könnyedén el tudta volna így képzelni a hátralévő éveiket, és ahogy Crowleyt figyelte, ő is hasonlóképpen lehetett vele, bár ő sem nyilatkozott erről. Mert egyszerűen nem volt rá szükség, hiszen mindketten tisztában voltak ezzel.  
Úgyhogy már csak ezért sem értette, hogy miért marad most el napok óta.

Kinézett az ablakon, majd egy lemondó sóhajjal becsukta miután konstatálta, hogy a Nap ma se akaródzik megmutatnia magát, és beleroskadt a fotelbe. Maga elé vette az aktuálisan olvasott könyvét, de fel sem fogta a szavakat, annyira máshol járt az esze. Örülhetett volna, hogy végre annyira csend van, hogy elmerülhet a történetben, de igazából csak zavarta ez a némaság. Nem volt ez rendben, egyáltalán nem. Crowley-nak itt kellene lennie. Őt aztán végképp nem állíthatja meg olyasmi, mint a kitartóan zuhogó eső. Valami más kell, hogy legyen a háttérben. Amit most ki fog deríteni.

Határozott mozdulattal becsukta a könyvet és letette maga mellé az asztalra. Aztán lecserélte a kényelmes házi papucsát a bőrcipőre, felvette a kabátját, felkapott egy esernyőt, és sietős léptekkel kisétált a könyvesboltból, amit természetesen jó alaposan bezárt maga mögött. A legkevésbé sem akarta, hogy a távollétében kirabolják. Majd miután ezzel végzett egy sóhajjal nekivágott a felázott utcáknak, hogy megkeresse és számonkérje Crowleyt.

* * * * * * *

Számíthatott volna erre. Ami azt illeti, számított is, de valahogy mégse hitte el, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet. Elvégre olyan szépek alakultak a dolgok! Naponta látta Azirafaelt, anélkül hogy meg kellett volna játszania magát, vagy koholt indokot keresnie, és Azirafael sem mutatta, hogy ez bántaná. Persze az ember, bocsánat, a démon, sosem tudhatta igazán. Természetesen rászólt néhányszor, de ez nem volt igazi szidás, és mellé ott bujkált Azirafael szája sarkában egy apró mosoly, így Crowley-nak tényleg nem volt oka aggodalomra.

Ezt leszámítva azonban minden oka megvolt az idegeskedésre, elvégre mégiscsak fellázadt démon volt és az ilyesmit nagyon nem szokták díjazni Odalent. Crowley mindig kényesen ügyelt arra, hogy pont csak annyira mutasson engedetlenséget, amit még meg tudott magyarázni a szabályokkal, de hát a nyílt szembeszállás a Sátánnal már bőven túlment minden olyanon, amiből ki tudta volna dumálni magát.  
Ráadásul a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy élvezte. Élvezte, hogy végre nem kell engedelmeskednie senkinek, hogy végre nem rángatják dróton, és végre azt teheti, amit igazán akar. A legszebb pedig az volt az egészben, hogy az angyal is végig ott volt mellette. Együtt tették, amit tettek, és ez valami olyasmi volt, amit a Pokol soha nem fog felfogni. Neki is beletelt pár évtizedbe, mire leesett, azóta viszont el sem engedte. Az elmaradt Apokalipszis óta pedig mindezt a hatványaira emelte, hiszen ki tudja, hogy meddig tart ez a nyugodtság, és meddig maradhat Azirafael mellett.  
Egész nap esett az eső, megint, és Crowley már eléggé unta, hogy ilyen csúszós utakon kell vezetnie a Bentleyt. Több ember ütötte el, mint addig egész évben egyszerre, főleg biciklisták, akikkel sose volt szerencséje. Vagyis, jobban mondva, a biciklistáknak nem volt szerencséje a Bentley-vel. Mindenesetre ez nem állította meg, és aznap is szépen összekészülődött, hogy meglátogassa az angyalát. A házban most kivételesen mély csend uralkodott, nem hallotta a folyton rohangáló kölyköket, meg a velük, vagy egymással ordibáló szülőket, aminek nem tudott nem örülni, legalább nyugodtabban megtervezhette a napját. Azon morfondírozott, hogy most ott alszik Azirafaelnél. Elvégre az angyal mindig olyan puha és meleg volt, és összességében komfortos, hogy maga sem értette, hogy miért nem csinálta ezt gyakrabban.

Végigsétált a folyosón, és csak egy kóbor gondolat erejéig adózott annak, hogy most nem ugatta meg az az átkozott korcs, mikor eddig még soha nem mulasztotta el az alkalmat. Aztán belépett a liftbe, megnyomta a gombot, és a következő pillanatban már négy démon robbant elő a semmiből, és fogták le.  
Crowley teljes erejéből kapálózott, rúgott, és ütött, a hangokból, meg az öklébe villanó fájdalomból ítélve, sikerült is eltalálnia valakit, de a küzdelme teljesen eredménytelen volt. Sosem kedvelte a testi erőszakot, nem is volt izmos, egész egyszerűen csak vékony, ami édeskevésnek bizonyult a támadói ellen. Mégis megpróbált mindent megtenni, az egyiket hasba rúgta, a másiknak sikerült bevinnie egy ütést, de azok mintha meg sem érezték volna. Nem lehetett több számukra, mint egy bosszantó kis szúnyog.

Az egyik démon zsákot húzott a fejére, egy másik lefogta, mire megpróbált kígyóvá alakulni, hogy kislisszoljon a helyzetből, de az átalakulás közben valamivel megbökték, mire Crowley testén elég tetemes mennyiségű áram száguldott végig, és szabadította meg őt a gondolkodás, valamint a cselekvés képességétől.  
Mire magához tért már egy nagyon szűk cellában üldögélt, aminek nem falai voltak, hanem plafonig érő rácsai, őt magát pedig egy székhez kötözték, mintha csak valami kiállítási tárgy lenne. Ahogy lassan elszivárgott az agyából az elektrosokk köde, úgy jött rá, hogy valóban az. Csupa kárörvendő pofa vigyorgott rá a rácsok túloldaláról, csupa kényelmetlenül széles vigyor és csupa éles fog, és még éhesebb tekintet.  
Crowley nyelt egyet. Ez nagyon, nagyon, nagyon rosszul nézett ki. Úgy festett, hogy példát is akarnak statuálni. Nem elégednek meg az egyszerű megkínzásával, nem, rajta akarják megmutatni, hogy hogy jár mindenki, aki nyíltan fellázad a Pokol ellen.  
– Azirafael – gondolta magában. – Azt hiszem kicsit késni fogok.

* * * * * * *

Azirafael aggodalmasan és kissé tanácstalanul toporgott Crowley üres lakásában. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, hogy csak a vízhiánytól kókadozó növények bizonyultak az egyedüli élőlényeknek. Amelyek még így is mindent megtettek, hogy a lehető legjobban nézzenek ki, elvégre egyikük sem akarta a szemétben végezni.

Azirafael körbejárta az egészet, benézett a klinikai tisztaságú konyhába, a fürdőszobába, ahol talán a beépítése óta nem járt senki, a hálóba, majd visszatért a nappaliba, ahol ment még egy kört, de így sem találta meg Crowleyt. Bekapcsolta az üzenetrögzítőjét, hátha az szolgál neki bármi információval, de azon se talált semmit. Végül meglocsolta a növényeket, szólt hozzájuk pár jó szót, azt remélve, hogy ettől majd felbukkan Crowley és kiabálni kezd vele, hogy teljesen elrontja a módszerét, meg a növényeket, majd a növényekkel, és végül elmennek ebédelni a Ritzbe, de mindez hiú ábrándnak bizonyult csupán.  
A lakás továbbra is teljesen mentes maradt mindenféle démoni jelenléttől.

Azirafaelnek nem maradt más hátra, mint szembenéznie a ténnyel, hogy Crowley eltűnt méghozzá több mint valószínű, hogy nem saját akaratából. A gondolat ott motoszkált benne már pár napja, és ő mindent megtett, hogy ne kelljen vele foglalkoznia, megpróbálta elcsitítani, száműzni, de az nem hagyta magát. Nem tudta teljesen kivernie a fejéből, és most legalább ennyire nehezen ment a vele való szembesülés. Nem csak azért, mert féltette Crowleyt, hanem mert gyáva és felelőtlen volt, amiért hagyta, hogy ez történjen vele. Gyáva volt szembenézni azzal a nagyon is nyilvánvaló eshetőséggel, hogy nem önként marad távol Crowley, mert… nem is tudta miért. Egyszerűen csak nem akarta elfogadni és kész, és most meg már késő. Elrabolták, visszavitték a Pokolba, mialatt ő a kakaóját iszogatta és olvasgatott!

Azirafael szíve majdnem kirobbant a bordák közül, hogy aztán kihagyjon pár szünetet, majd rendszertelen ritmusba kezdjen. A rémület és a féltés gleccserként csapott át felette mégis izzadt bele, a végtagjai reszkettek és a gyomra apró kaviccsá zsugorodott össze. Levitték Crowleyt.  
Azirafael percekig nem bírt megmozdulni, csak egy helyben állva szaporán kapkodta a levegőt, remegő kézzel próbált megkapaszkodni valamiben, de semmit nem talált. Csak azért nem dőlt el, mert a rettegés teljesen megbénította. A szeme előtt elolvadtak a tárgyak kontúrjai, a színek összemosódtak és őrült táncba kezdtek, a torka kiszáradt, a szíve pedig majdnem szétrobbantotta a torkát.

Képtelen volt gondolkozni, cselekedni, és azt is csak nagy nehezen sikerült újra felidéznie magában, hogy angyal, és mint ilyen tökéletesen tudja uralni a testét. Normalizálta a szívverését, a légzését, megállította a végtagjai remegését, és ezzel már kitisztult annyira az elméje, hogy gondolkozni is tudjon. A torka továbbra is túl száraz volt, és még mindig izzadt, de legalább a világ visszanyerte a megszokott formáját és ez most épp elég volt.  
Crowley a Pokolban van, szóval csak megtörtént, amitől mind a ketten tartottak, viszont őérte még nem jöttek Fentről. Ami azt jelenti, hogy akármit is akarnak kezdeni vele, azt vagy még nem döntötték el, vagy csak még nem léptek a cselekvés útjára, úgyhogy ő még azt tehet, amit csak jónak lát. Márpedig jelen pillanatban az az egyetlen helyes és logikus lépés, ha lemegy a Pokolban és saját kezével húzza ki onnan Crowleyt.  
Örült volna, hogyha kivételesen nála van a kardja, de hát anélkül kellett megoldania. Nem volt agresszív személy, a tettlegesség nem igazán volt az ő asztala, de most nem hagytak neki más választást. Igyekezett nem belegondolni abba, hogy nyilvánvalóan mekkora öngyilkosság egy szál magában szembeszállnia az egész Pokollal, mert fordított esetben Crowley is megtenné érte.  
– Ne aggódj Crowley – suttogta magának. – Már megyek érted.  
Azzal csettintett egyet és a szobában nem maradt más, csak a mélységesen összezavarodott szobanövények.

* * * * * * *

Crowley-nak teljesen megszűnt az időérzéke, ugyanúgy fogva tarthatták pár hónapja, mint pár napja, esetleg csak pár órája. Itt soha nem változtak a fényviszonyok, soha nem történt semmi, ami a Földön megszokott napszakokhoz hasonlíthatott volna, de még csak egy rohadt óra sem akadt sehol, vagy naptár, hogy legalább azon nyomon követhette volna raboskodásának idejét.

Igaz, ha tudta volna, az se számított volna különösebben, hiszen sosem álltak meg, sosem pihentek, és nem adtak neki egy fél perc nyugvást se. Démonok voltak, méghozzá a rosszabbik fajtából. Azok közül, akik rendelkeztek elég fantáziával ahhoz, hogy már-már emberi módon kínozzák, ráadásképpen pedig egyfajta perverz, jól végzett munka örömével vágjanak bele a gyötrésébe.  
Nekik köszönhetően Crowley csupa vér, nyílt seb és törés volt. Nem akadt egyetlen ép porcika a testében, a bőrét legalább már kétszer lenyúzták róla, és a nyers, rózsaszínen pulzáló húst sóval szórták be.  
Crowley üvöltését talán még a Mennyekben is hallani lehetett.

A plafonról kampós végű láncokat rögzítettek, a kampókat pedig a térd-és könyökhajlataiba vágták, majd meghúzták a láncokat, és Crowley fájdalomtól félőrült marionett bábuként lógott a démonok előtt. A körmeit letépték, és a fogak is csak mutatóban maradtak a szájában. Az egész testén vágásnyomok éktelenkedtek, némelyikből kifehérlett a csont is. A hátán hosszú, ostorcsapás okozta sebek húzódtak, amik még mindig füstöltek, ahogy a szenteltvízzel meghintett szíjak végigvágtak rajta.  
Mostanra Crowley nem volt több egy kampókra akasztott, vérző, brutálisan megcsonkított hús és csonthalmaznál. Talán a szemei voltak az egyetlen, amikhez nem nyúltak, bár ez is telesen mindegy volt, hiszen a fájdalomtól égő elméje úgyse tudta feldolgozni rendesen amit látott. Annyit tudott csak kivenni, a homlokáról lecsorgó vérrel összekeveredő könnyein át, hogy valaki áll a rácsok előtt, vagy talán mögött, és semmi többet.  
Szerette volna megkérdezni tőle, hogy mikor lesz vége, hogy mikor elégednek már meg azzal, hogy példát statuálnak rajta, még akkor is, hogyha ez teljességgel hiábavaló lett volna.  
Soha nem lesz vége.

A démon lehajolt, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vehesse a kíntól ködös tekintetet, hogy majd a későbbiekben lejelenthesse, hogy a rá bízott munkát tökéletesen elvégezte. Kinyúlt, hogy megemelje Crowley fejét, de a mozdulat közepén elakadt, és egy értetlenkedő nyögés kíséretében összeroskadt, eldőlt és úgy maradt.  
– Mit tettek veled.  
Crowley ismerte ezt a hangot. Még így is, fájdalomtól, vérveszteségtől, kíntól meggyötörten, félig már holtan és teljesen megszégyenülten is felismerte Azirafaelt. Megpróbált pár szót kinyögni, de a nyelvét is kitépték, ráadásul már attól is teljesen elfáradt, hogy felismerte az angyalt.  
Azirafael óvatosan végigsimított Crowley fején, ügyelve, hogy nyílt sebet ne érintsen.  
– Maradj nyugodtan, ne erőlködj. Nincs sok időnk, sikerült elterelnem a figyelmüket, de mindjárt ideérnek – hadarta Azirafael. – Le foglak szedni innen, ami fájni fog, de aztán kiviszlek és meggyógyítalak. Addig ne add fel, rendben?

Crowley megpróbált bólintani, de ettől az apró mozdulattól is újra könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Azirafael némán nézte a szenvedő démont, és a benne lévő rettegés, aggodalom lassan elszivárgott, és helyette valami mély, kimondhatatlan sötét üresség vette át. Ez már túlmutatott a féltésen, ez már a szereteten és szerelmen is, ennek talán neve sem volt, de most kitöltötte Azirafaelt. Azirafael csak nézte, nézte a lassan haldokló démont, és lassan elnyelte ez a nevesincs üresség, és megváltoztatta.  
Megnyúlt, levetette az emberi alakját és felvett valami olyat, ami egyszerre borzalmas és gyönyörű, valami olyasmi, ami meghaladja az összes ember felfogóképességét, és még a Pokol is meghajol előtte, mert olyan ősi, és hatalmas. Az igazi alakját öltötte magára, amit még a teremtésekor kapott, és amiről lassan el is feledkezett, annyi időt töltött emberként. De most újra hatalmas, ragyogó és rettenetes angyalként nézett le a szenvedő Crowley-ra.

Egyetlen mozdulattal kitépte a láncokat a plafonból és összegyűrte, mintha holmi papírgalacsinok lennének, majd könnyedén meghajlította a rácsokat. Aztán lehajolt és gyöngéden felemelte a kíntól magzatpózba kuporodó, kétségbeesett és inkoherens hangokat hallató Crowleyt és lágyan magához szorította.  
Kilépett a rácsok közül, a szabad másik pár kezével könnyedén utat nyitott magának. Az útközben megjelenő démonok nem okoztak neki gondot, a gyengébbek már pusztán az angyali kisugárzásától harcképtelenné váltak, az erősebbeket pedig az oroszlánfeje, a pengeéles szárnyai és a puszta kezei intézték el. Azirafael most teljes angyali alakjában volt jelen, és úgy hatolt át a Pokol bugyrain, akár forró kés a vajon.

Nem volt senki aki kiállhatta volna az irgalmatlan erővel lesújtó karok erejét, vagy aki túlélte volna az oroszlánfej harapását, ami sokkal inkább oroszlán volt, mint földi társai, mert ott pulzált benne nem csak a természet adta erő, hanem az ember által ráruházott mítosz is. Nem volt senki aki kitérhetett volna a szárnyak csapása elől, amikben nem csak toll, és fém bújt meg, hanem a szabadság üzenete, ami nem ismert akadályt.  
Angyal volt.  
Arra teremtették, hogy védelmezzen másokat.  
És ő most pontosan azt is tette: védte a számára legfontosabbat.

Azirafael már érezte, hogy nincs messze a Föld, körülötte egyre nagyobb lett a felfordulás, ahogy egyre több halott maradt a nyomában, de mindez nem is érdekelte igazából. Crowley-ra koncentrált, megpróbálta a legrosszabb sebeit begyógyítani, csillapítani a fájdalmát, hogy biztosan kibírja addig, amíg vissza nem érnek a könyvesboltba. Crowley félig öntudatlan állapotában kígyóvá alakult, de így sem nyújtott egészségesebb látványt, szinte az egész testéről hiányoztak a pikkelyei, a vágások ugyanúgy csontig hatolóak maradtak, de Crowley kevésbé fészkelődött, szóval úgy tűnt, hogy mégiscsak kényelmesebb forma ez a számára. Ráadásul a nyelve is visszanőtt, mert néha-néha sziszegett egy sort. Azirafael mindkét fejével rámosolygott, és az őszinte öröme, amit afelett érzett, hogy Crowley kicsit pihen, szörnyű ragyogással töltötte be a sötét termeket.  
Már csak egy bugyor volt hátra, mikor Azirafael meghallotta a hangot.  
– Azirafael! A Keleti Kapu Angyala!  
Azirafael megtorpant. Ez a hang Fentről jött, egyenesen a Mennyekből, és úgy dörgött, akár egy kiadós nyári vihar. Azirafael oroszlánfeje türelmetlenül felhorkantott, és az emberibbnek látszó is kelletlen fintorba torzult. Most igazán nem ér rá erre!  
– Metatron szól hozzád, Isten Hangja!  
Azirafael úgy döntött, hogy nem érdekli. Elindult, hiszen már csak egy kevés hiányzott, hogy mind a ketten megússzák ezt.  
Azonban Metatron folytatta.  
– Jól figyelj rám Azirafael! A Mennyek megtárgyalták súlyos kihágásaid, komoly vétségeid és nyílt szembeszegülésed, és döntöttünk.  
Azirafael továbbra sem figyelt, de mintha valami megváltozott volna. Mintha kezdett volna alacsonyabb lenni, és mintha az aurája is kezdett volna valahogy megfakulni. Nem értette, de ment tovább. Nem fogja most feladni, teljesen mindegy mi történik. Hatezer év közös múlt után ez szóba sem jöhet, mindegy mit tesznek vele.  
– Azonnali hatállyal megvonjuk tőled angyali mivoltod, elvesszük mennyei erődet, és a lelkedet, teljesen emberré teszünk, és halálod után semmivé leszel. Ez az ítéletünk Azirafael.  
– Nem tehetitek! – üvöltött fel kétségbeesetten az angyal.  
Eltűnt a második pár keze, és Crowley a földre esett egy fájdalmas kiáltással. Eltűntek a szárnyai, el az oroszlánfeje, el az egész lényege, visszaszivárgott egy fénylő oszlopként a Mennyekbe. Vibrálva áradt ki belőle, de gyengéden, hiszen mégiscsak angyalok vették el tőle. Nem akartak neki fájdalmat okozni.  
Azirafael kétségbeesetten kapott utána egyik kezével, ami olyan kicsi és olyan gyönge volt, a másikkal meg Crowley próbálta meg magához ölelni, és mindeközben csak azt érezte, hogy egyre kevesebb lesz.  
– De igen, megtehetjük. Azirafael, mi angyalok vagyunk. Mi tudjuk, hogy mi tesz minket azzá. Te már rég elfelejtetted – válaszolta Metatron. Ekkora már szinte teljesen eltűnt minden angyali valója, és nem maradt más utána, csak egy középkorú, kicsit testesebb könyvárus, aki könnyeivel küszködve szorítja magához az egyetlen barátját.  
– Nem felejtettem el! – üvöltötte. – Ti, meg az összes többi sznob rohadék, akik még sose jöttek le, hogy meg tudják mit is jelent valójában itt élni! Nincs jogotok ehhez, nincs jogotok elvenni, azt, amit Isten adott nekem! És nincs jogotok ahhoz, hogy ítélkezzetek felettem! Nem tudtok ítélkezni, mert nem is értetek, és akár tetszik, akár nem, megfogom Crowleyt, kiviszem innen, és meggyógyítom és boldogan fogunk élni! Mert én így döntöttem! Halljátok? ÉN ÍGY DÖNTÖTTEM!  
De senki nem válaszolt. Metatron nem válaszolt, és eltűnt minden, ami angyallá tette, és végleg emberré vált.  
Azirafael letörölte a könnyeit, majd óvatosan a nyaka köré tekerte az épp, hogy magánál lévő Crowleyt. Majd később ráér foglalkozni ezzel, majd később gondolkodik ezen, egyelőre ki kell jutniuk innen, mert Crowley meghal, ha nem teszi meg. És az rosszabb lenne még ennél is. Felfoghatatlanul rosszabb.  
– Mi történik? – kérdezte suttogva Crowley.  
– Semmi olyan, ami miatt aggódnod kéne kedves – simogatta meg a fejét Azirafael és adott rá egy gyöngéd csókot. – Pihenj tovább, ezt én elintézem.  
– Oké angyal – motyogta Crowley és visszaájult.  
Azirafael gyengéden rámosolygott, majd összeszorította a fogát, és a köré gyülekező démonokra nézett. Felkapott egy kardot a földről, megforgatta párszor, majd megigazította a szemüvegét.  
A démonok nem szóltak semmit, csak fenyegetően köröztek, egyre szűkülő körökben, és most már vigyorogtak. Azirafael nem várta meg, hogy ők kezdjék el, maga lépett elsőként.  
Kardcsattogás.  
Üvöltés.  
Sikoly.  
Aztán a csend.


End file.
